


To Want and to Have and to Hold and to Keep

by HarricIsLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Cedric Diggory Lives, Cedric Lives, F/M, Fluff, M/M, OT3, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarricIsLife/pseuds/HarricIsLife
Summary: Somethings are better left unwanted, but some are worth all the pain in the world to have them. Love is one of them. It just comes in spades, and it is all you can do to just hold it and keep it.ORthe one where I decided to be poetic in the title and the summary of the story, and not in the story itself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, guys. :)
> 
> This was supposed to be a one-shot, but as is the case with almost every story I start to write, that is no longer the case.
> 
> Some of the stuff on here was directly taken from the book.

It was a chore going to the Owlery in the snow, but Cho had to get the new books that Professor Flitwick was telling her about, and Zhenli rarely came to her in the Great Hall, preferring to fly in open space where he won't be bothered. She was not really expecting to run into someone, especially so early in the morning, but she was glad that she did.

She had seen the looks Harry had given her, she had giggled along with Marietta and Sabrina at those, but she was always flattered though. She had thought that Cedric would be a little bit jealous when he spotted Harry looking at her, even if he was a Hufflepuff, but instead the look he had on was almost fond, trying to hide back his smile. Cedric hadn't noticed her noticing him looking at Harry like that, and she'd thought later, maybe she should've been jealous, but really she wasn't the least bit bothered by it. In fact, that interaction had given her this crazy idea, and she was just going to wing it.

Before she could start though, Harry asked, "Wangoballwime?"

"Sorry?" said Cho.

"D'you - d'you want to go to the ball with me?" he said, going all red. Cho thought he looked absolutely adorable like that.

"Oh Harry, I'm really sorry," and she meant it, "I've already said I'll go with someone else." and it wouldn't be fair to Cedric if she said yes to Harry, she hadn't thought he would just  _ask_ her. That was stupid of her in hindsight, he was after all a Gryffindor, and they were well known for their bravery, and according to Sabrina most boys were terrified of girls. Cho wouldn't know, the two she liked were brave enough to ask her out.

"Oh," said Harry, and the crestfallen look on his face almost broke her heart. "Oh okay, no problem."

And she just couldn't bear that look, "But I'll go out with you to Hogsmeade," she said, and then a little uncertainly, "if you like."

The look that Harry gave her then would've made her laugh if the situation was different, "But you're going to the ball with someone else?" he asked in confusion.

"Er, yeah," she said. _Dammit!_ She couldn't believe she hadn't thought this far ahead, "but we're going just as friends."

If she had known she would encounter Harry here alone, she would've told Cedric about her idea. As it were, she would just ask him to stop looking at her with hearts in his eyes. She didn't think that was possible though, and that thought made her blush.

"Oh, okay. Sure." Harry said, and she was so relieved to see his face glow, she almost missed his question.

"Er, if you don't mind me asking, who are you going to the ball with then?"

"Cedric," and she really didn't need to elaborate on that because of the instant, and she would call it, confused flush, that adorned his face next, and the half-jealous look too. It wouldn't do to smile at that.

"You don't need to be jealous of him," Cho said, and his face turned scarlet. "Just friends, remember."

"Oh yeah, so um, okay then," and he rushed out the Owlery.

"Harry," she called after him, "the Hogsmeade weekend the week after the Ball okay with you?"

He nodded, and he looked so much like an adorable niffler, that she grinned outright.

Now she just had to tell her boyfriend, that she was going to go on a date with another boy. _No biggie_ , she sighed.

 

*

 

"So, you told Harry Potter that you would go on a date with him?" Cedric was smiling, she rolled her eyes, "And that you and I are just friends going to the ball together?"

She nodded. He laughed.

They were in an empty classroom during both their free periods, which was just as dusty as the rest of the empty or unused rooms were at Hogwarts. She had dragged him in here from amidst his friends, and had just sprung this on him before he could kiss her. It had been two days since her getting a possibly second boyfriend, and she was slightly nervous to where this conversation was headed with her definitely current boyfriend.

"Merlin's beard, Cho, what were you thinking?"

This was do or die now, she had to tell Cedric her idea. He really didn't seem bothered that she would be going out with Harry, he just seemed amused.

"I like you Cedric, and I like him," she said steeling herself, "it was a little confusing at first, but you made it clear."

"How?" he asked in confusion, a hint of a smile still there. She smirked.

"Remember on your birthday, we were all gathered around you, and Harry looked at me," she said.

"Yeah," now he looked nervous, which just lifted all the weight off her shoulders.

"I noticed you looking at him," and my god, he _blushed_ , Cho was rarely able to make him.

"I don't," he began.

"I'm a Ravenclaw, Ced. _And_ your girlfriend," she said in fondness, "Don't think I won't notice when you're having a crush on someone else."

"But," and he was _still_ blushing, Cho was absolutely delighted.

"As I was saying," she said, before he could say anything further, "I like you, and him. You like me, and him. He likes me, which is pretty evident, and I'm pretty sure, he likes you too."

"You think?" Cedric said a little shyly, and he looked so adorable like that, that she tugged him forward and kissed him on the lips for a second.

"Yeah, pretty sure," Cho whispered smiling leaning into him, happy beyond her wildest dream, and pretty certain that she could cast a damn good patronus now.

"Okay," and he smiled too.

They didn't say anything further for a few minutes, as Cedric was busy curling her toes with his kisses.

"So, how is this going to work then?" Cedric finally asked, a little breathless, and Cho congratulated herself on a job well done.

"Well," she began, and blushed when she realized how much more breathless she sounded, and Cedric got on a knowing grin on his face. She shoved at his chest lightheartedly, and he grinned further.

"Shut up," she mumbled, and he leaned down to kiss her temple.

"I didn't say anything," he said innocently, and she just rolled her eyes.

"I don't know how this is going to work," she said honestly, and he sobered up as well, "I know I have to tell Harry the truth, but I don't know when, and he maybe not as agreeing as you are."

"Hey," Cedric said, "you're smart, you'll figure it out."

"Thanks," she smiled up at him.

"So, until you do, we're not snogging anymore," he said seriously, "not even pecks."

"What?" Cho said shocked.

"You told Harry, that we're just friends, which we are," he said, "And until he knows the truth, we're just going to be that, nothing more."

"But," she began.

"No, I'm not breaking up with you, and it would be unfair to Harry if we were snogging every chance we get, yeah," he said, calm as you please. "Besides, it would be good practice for us to not be this lovey-dovey, for appearances sake."

"You really think we had been lovey-dovey?" she asks.

"Well, no," he says, "but we were on the way to being."

And Cho blushes, marveling at how her boyfriend could just say things like that without any trace of uncertainty.

The bell rings, and Cedric waves at her as he leaves.

She still couldn't believe what had just happened.

 

*

 

The days leading up to the Yule Ball were torture.  _Torture._

Everyday she had seen Harry with his friends, giving her shy looks.

Everyday she had been near Cedric, but not even doing something as innocent as holding hands.

And of course, Cedric would've told his friends everything, she herself didn't. But when, Terence just appeared beside her one day when she was on her way to the Library, she knew that Sabrina, and as a result Marietta would know about it all soon enough as well.

"So, Cedric told me about your brilliant plan," he said with a smirk, "I must admit, I'm impressed."

"Bugger off," she said halfheartedly.

"See, I was thinking," he said jogging beside her, "all three of you are seekers on your Quidditch teams, and that just leaves Slytherin out of it. And as Malfoy is a prat, and I was once a seeker for my team, maybe I could join in?"

That stopped her in her tracks. She hadn't really thought about all three of them being seekers for their teams, with no Quidditch this year, but it was true. Now another worry to add to her growing pile, she sighed.

"Wow, you're really considering it?" Terence said in surprise.

"Shut up. No, I'm not," she said with a roll of her eyes, "Don't you have other people to annoy?"

"Oh, thank Merlin," he sighed relieved, "You'd me worried there for a second."

She smirked at him, and his eyes nearly came out of their sockets, as he hastily made his retreat. She snorted.

As she had predicted, her friends now constantly teased her, even more so when she'd had her crush on Cedric in the beginning. I wasn't bad, but she was getting tired of turning red at any moment Sabrina or Marietta felt like. She wanted to study, this was her O.W.L.s year after all, but sometimes she was just glad for those interruptions.

At least she wasn't the only one getting teased. She had seen both Cedric and Harry being teased by their friends, and both their blushes when teased were enough to satisfy her.

 

*

 

The day of the Yule Ball Cho had been nervous, but she didn't think Cedric would really be nervous too, but he was pretty twitchy himself.

"Relax," she said amused as she sat by him at breakfast, "Harry won't bite your head off for going out with me."

"It's not that," he said.

"And he would like the way you look," she said giving him a once over, "I mean how could he not?"

A light blush only this time, well she had had her fill.

"It's not that either," he said cryptically, "I mean it is, a bit. But, not really."

"Care to elaborate?" she asked.

"Not particularly," he said looking apologetic.

"Okay," she said with a shrug.

She spent rest of the day peacefully in the Ravenclaw Common Room, until the evening when harried looking girls started getting ready for the ball. Some of the first to third years who had stayed for Christmas looked on in jealousy and she smiled at them.

Lisa Turpin had needed her help, and she was very happy to provide, and then had dragged Marietta to get ready, as she herself had.

Sabrina had told her that she looked really pretty, and so had Marietta, she thought so too. But it was none of their opinions that mattered, well, they did, but they were just simply a given.

One of the opinion that mattered to her left her speechless, when she saw him groomed up a bit. Cedric was gorgeous, and she couldn't take her eyes off him.

She heard her friends giggling, and teasing them as they passed. She felt her face go hot, when she realized Cedric was staring just as intently at her as she had him. And all of a sudden she was glad Harry was not here yet, otherwise he would know. And just like that she felt bad for lying to him.

She averted her eyes, only to spot Harry coming down the stairs with a pretty girl in a saree, who looked a lot like Padma, and she realized that she was her sister Parvati. She pushed down her jealousy, and then started appreciating the second opinion that mattered to her the most.

In her peripheral vision she saw Cedric staring at Harry just like she was, and blushed again when she realized that Harry was staring too, and at  _both_ of them.

They both came to a stop near them, greeting each other, and Parvati giggled looking between the three of them. Cho felt her blush intensify, she felt better when she saw both Harry and Cedric's blushes intensify as well, and she hadn't even realized they were blushing before.

"So, you're the girl Harry is going out with?" Parvati said smiling, "He didn't tell me who you were, when I asked."

"Yeah," she mumbled, because damn those boys looked stunning.

"And you're just Cho's friend, right Cedric?" she said with a smirk, as Harry looked a bit puzzled.

"Yeah," Cedric said avoiding Harry's eyes. She realized he was feeling guilty for going out with her, and how was he even real? she thought in wonder.

All of their attention was diverted, when Hermione Granger came down, and she was the most beautiful person Cho had ever seen, discounting Fleur Delacour of course, and Cedric and Harry too.

Harry and Parvati started having a short conversation with her until Viktor Krum came by, shocking a lot of people by being her date. Cho just rolled her eyes, because really?

Professor McGonagall soon ushered everyone in as the Great Hall's door opened, and asked the Champions to make an entrance. She spotter Roger with Fleur, and he looked absolutely dumbfounded in her presence.

As they made their entrance, Cho thought she would feel more nervous than before, but all her nervousness had suddenly disapparated. Arm in arm with Cedric, with Harry's gaze on her back, she felt like she could fly without a broom. And it was freeing.

 

*

 

The ball was over and done with, she had had a lot of fun. Cedric had let her dance with Harry as they had both blushed with each step. She had spotted Cedric then been pirouetted around by Terence.

A boy from Beauxbatons had asked Parvati to dance and she seemed over the moon about it. Sabrina had gone off with her boyfriend, and Marietta had been delighted to introduce the Durmstrang boy that had asked her to the ball.

The entire night was amazing, and she was feeling grateful, because thanks to Cedric, she was on a date with Harry a little earlier than planned. After being awkward and uncomfortable in the beginning, Harry had relaxed. She had had a wonderful conversation with Hermione, as Harry, Cedric and Viktor talked Quidditch, Terence off to his girlfriend who was a bit pissed at him.

Harry had taken her by the hand after they were both tired from dancing, and they'd ended up in a relatively quiet corner of the Great Hall.

He had leaned up a bit to kiss her, and she had smiled into it, forgetting all her worries for a moment. They had held hands rest of the night, and she had felt just as happy as she did when Cedric had first kissed her.

Cedric had walked with them to the top floors of the castle, where both their House Towers were, and Harry hadn't minded his presence at all.

Harry had been quite surprised to see the Eagle knocker at the entrance of the Ravenclaw Tower, and Cho had enjoyed that moment immensely, because she hadn't witnessed it when Cedric had first seen the knocker.

Before leaving with Harry, Cedric had whispered to her that he was going to tell him everything, and just like that her heart had begun beating erratically.

She could only hope that this would all end well.

That somehow all three of them would be together, and would be happy.

She sighed, both with happiness of having had a wonderful night, and with dread of what's to come next.

She was hopeful though, and in the end that's what mattered, right?

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Cho. Well, I love writing Cedric and Harry too, and others as well, but this was so much fun to write. I hope you at least had some fun reading this. :)
> 
> Hopefully the next chapters would be here soon. One would be from Harry's POV, and the other from Cedric's. :)


End file.
